


Moral Argument

by CheyanneChika



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Dialogue, Extra Scene, Ficlet, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: What if it had taken Mary Hodges nee Sister Mary Loquacious a minute longer to arrive to speak with Crowley and Aziraphale.





	Moral Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that scene and the first thing in my head was "Now Kiss"

“You know, Crowley,” Aziraphale said with a small smile on his face, “I’ve always said that, deep down, you really are quite a nice—”

Crowley grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall of what had once been the Chattering Order of St. Beryl’s Hospital.  “Shut it!” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I’m a demon, I’m not nice.  I’m never nice, nice is a four-letter word.  I will not be labeled with any four-letter words other than dark or evil, have you got that?”

It was at that moment that the two of them realized their noses were actually brushing and they were hip to hip, even if their chests were spaced a couple of inches apart.

They both took a deep breath in the same moment, inhaling each other’s scent.  “Very dark indeed,” Aziraphale muttered, the released carbon dioxide dispersing against Crowley’s lips.  “Entirely evil.”

“Now you’re just flirting,” Crowley groused, closing the gap.  Their lips collided for a moment and then another and another. 

“So dreadfully evil and not nice at all!”

“Angel,” Crowley hissed, leaning back into him.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” interrupted a female voice. “Sorry to break up an intimate moment but can I help you?”

The two reluctantly broke apart, taking a long moment to just look at each other before turning to face the former Sister Mary Loquacious. 

“You,” the demon growled, and the matter was entirely dropped for the remainder of the rest of the world.


End file.
